1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio and video recording and reproduction apparatus, and in particular to an audio and video recording and reproduction apparatus for converting an audio and video signal to digital data, for separating the digital data into a data file and management information regarding the data file in every recording unit, and recording the data file and the management information on an information recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As used herein, a “recording unit” refers to a unit of audio and video information used in managing audio and video information during reproduction of recorded audio and video information.
An audio and video recording and reproduction apparatus for converting an audio and video signal to digital data, for separating the digital data into a data file and management information regarding the data file in every recording unit, and recording the data file and the management information on an information recording medium has been used.
When this audio and video recording and reproduction apparatus switches an input from a first input to a second input in a recording pause mode, an audio and video signal corresponding to the first input before the switching and an audio and video signal corresponding to the second input after the switching are recorded on an information recording medium as different recording units.
However, when a plurality of line inputs are switched with each other (for example, a camera input and a title input) for editing a program, the conventional audio and video recording and reproduction apparatus causes audio and video signals before and after the switching to be recorded as different recording units. This manner of recording causes inconvenience in managing the edited program.